


Spilled Blood Makes for a Show

by frozenfishfood



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfishfood/pseuds/frozenfishfood
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel deal with a group of traitorous employees from the Funtom Company. Sebastian promises to make it a good show for Ciel, and he follows through with that promise. The show riles Ciel up and Sebastian reveals the last surprise he had in store for his young master.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Spilled Blood Makes for a Show

“Sebastian,” Ciel called. He kicked his feet up onto the desk, tapping impatient fingers beside them.

A moment passed, yet Ciel still heard nothing. He called out again, “Sebastian!”

The butler should have been here by now. He was a demon, for crying out loud. There was no reason for him to be held up. He should’ve heard Ciel the first time what with their contract.

If he had to call for the butler a third time, he’d be throwing a serious fit.

Thankfully, it didn’t come to that because Sebastian entered the office a moment later.

“You called, my lord?”

Ciel swung his legs off the desk and sat up straighter in his chair. “I called you twice. What took you so long?”

Sebastian bowed low. “My apologies, my lord. I was in the middle of preparations for tonight and I allowed myself to become a bit… carried away.”

That sparked Ciel’s interest. He leaned forward, steepling his fingers in front of him. “Oh? Do tell.”

The butler straightened up, red eyes flashing for a split second. “It wouldn’t do to spoil the surprise now, would it?”

Ciel pouted, throwing himself back into the chair. “I suppose not. That’s no fun, though. Can’t you at least give me a hint?”

Sebastian came the rest of the way into the room, closing the door behind him. “A hint…” He tapped a finger against his chin, looking past Ciel as if deep in thought. Ciel knew he was faking. The demon was too quick and sharp to be considering for this long. He was teasing his master, there was no question about it.

“Come on. Spit it out,” Ciel pleaded.

“Now, now, young lord. Patience is a virtue. It wouldn’t do for the head of the Phantomhive household to be known for a quick temper.” He smirked, no doubt aware that that would only irritate Ciel more.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. We’ll leave it a surprise if you’re so adamant about it.” Two could play at this game. Ciel may have been curious, but his desire to win against Sebastian quelled that curiosity.

Sebastian didn’t give him any further information to work with. He simply bowed and took his leave. That only irritated Ciel further. Damn his calm demeanor. If Sebastian wouldn’t tell Ciel what he was planning, he would just have to find out for himself.

He was quiet as he snuck around the manor. It was large, dauntingly so. Sebastian was faster than he was and eerily quiet too. If he wanted to find him, he’d have to pretend he wasn’t looking for him. Otherwise, he’d alert the demon to his plans. Sebastian would hear him no matter how quiet he tried to be, so it was best to feign normalcy.

The Phantomhive butler was nowhere to be found. Not in the kitchen, or the dining room, or the sitting room. He wasn’t tending to the gardens or pruning roses in the greenhouse. He wasn’t washing windows or reorganizing bookshelves. Wasn’t straightening picture frames or moving furniture. It was like he’d vanished into thin air.

Ciel had all but given up, his legs sore from walking up and down the vast hallways. He was almost tempted to call for Sebastian again if only to demand answers, but he didn’t want to lose quite yet. It’d be admitting defeat if he let his curiosity win out.

Exhausted from his search, he headed to his bedroom to nap. Hopefully Sebastian was too busy with, well, whatever he had planned and wouldn’t bother him. He’d scold Ciel for sleeping in the middle of the day if he found him out. But it couldn’t be helped. He was starting to run out of breath from all the wandering around. Had exacerbated his condition by exercising.

He opened the door, ready to face-plant into the sheets, but paused as soon as he stepped inside the room.

“Sebastian?”

The demon turned, blinking rapidly, “Young master. It’s about time you found me. I heard you walking past the room so many times, yet you never bothered looking in here.”

“You- How did you know I was looking for you?”

“You’re not exactly subtle.”

Ciel frowned and crossed his arms. “And what exactly have you been up to in here?”

Sebastian smiled devilishly, which was fitting. “Preparing for tonight, of course. As I told you earlier.”

Ciel took a look around the room. It looked the same as it always did. Perhaps a tad cleaner, but there was no big change that he could see. “Nothing’s different.”

“I can assure you, my lord, I have set up preparations.”

“And why here?” Ciel prodded.

Sebastian’s tone was still amicable as ever, but Ciel saw his eyebrow twitch at the repeated questioning. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Ciel pouted and Sebastian walked over to him, taking his face in hand. He squished the boy’s cheeks, worsening the pouty look on his face.

“You shouldn’t make such an expression. It’s rather childish, you know,” Sebastian admonished.

“Kiss me,” Ciel demanded. He wasn’t going to let Sebastian win. Not this time.

“Is that an order?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian nodded once, then leaned down to press his lips to Ciel’s. Brief. Unsatisfying. He pulled back quickly, straightening up and removing his hand from his master’s face.

“Now, young master, if you’ll pardon me. I must prepare the rest of the house for our guests this evening.” Without another glance at Ciel, he swept from the room, leaving the young boy alone.

If Sebastian was going to be like that, Ciel didn’t feel bad about taking a nap. Sebastian could go about his cryptic business and Ciel could sleep when he probably shouldn’t be sleeping. It was just another little win to hold on to.

Ciel woke from his nap a few hours later feeling refreshed. He could breathe easier now after having rested. The sun was lower in the sky outside his window. He was surprised to have awoken on his own terms and not because of Sebastian. The demon must have a particularly nasty trick for their conniving visitors tonight. Must be so wrapped up in getting the house ready that he didn’t have time to pester Ciel. Not that it was something Ciel was complaining about.

He swung his legs off the bed, slipping on his shoes before leaving to find his butler again. It was like a game of cat and mouse with them. Ciel had expected to be the mouse at all times, prey for the demon. But he wound up being the cat more often than he anticipated.

Sebastian was just finishing up the last of tonight’s meal when Ciel found him. He was in the kitchen, apron on, and knife in hand. 

“How was your nap?” Sebastian inquired.

“Fine,” Ciel said.

“I’m glad you’re rested. We’ve got a busy night ahead of us.”

Ciel leaned against the doorframe, watching as Sebastian wiped the excess sauce off a plate. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“I was napping, you know. You always tell me I shouldn’t because I’ll end up burning the midnight oil when I can’t sleep.”

Sebastian, seemingly satisfied with his work, placed the plate on the serving tray with the others. “You’ll be needing your energy tonight, my lord. I think you’ll very much enjoy tonight’s show and activities.”

“Damn it, Sebastian! You’ve been teasing me about tonight this whole day. Yet you won’t give me even a single clue as to what you have planned. How long do you intend to keep me in the dark?!”

Sebastian approached him faster than he could react. Then, before Ciel could truly register what was happening, Sebastian had picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

Ciel floundered for a moment before wrapping his arms and legs around the demon. “Don’t- don’t drop me!”

“I would never, my lord.” Sebastian leaned in, pressing his lips to Ciel’s. He nipped on the boy's lips until Ciel yielded beneath him, mouth parting.

Sebastian’s tongue filled his mouth. He pulled at the collar on the back of Sebastian’s suit. He sucked on the demon’s tongue, delighting in the way it made Sebastian press harder against him.

They finally separated with panting breaths. Ciel couldn’t help going back in for another smell peck.

“Is that sufficient to hold you over until tonight?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel stuck his tongue out, licking into Sebastian’s mouth one last time, though the demon didn’t take his bait. “I’ll survive.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, I believe our guests will be here any minute. Shall we greet them?” He lowered Ciel back to his feet.

“If we must,” Ciel grumbled and he let Sebastian lead him to the front door.

Their guests arrived shortly thereafter, a whole group of noblemen who worked under Ciel. Or rather, _had worked_ under Ciel. He knew of their deceit, even as he greeted them politely and welcomed them into his home.

He shot Sebastian a glance as the last of their guests walked in.

“Is something wrong, my lord?”

Ciel shook his head. 

Sebastian reached down and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Let’s give our guests a proper show tonight.”

Dinner was mundane. It was delicious, Ciel couldn’t deny that, but it was awfully boring. He wondered what Sebastian had planned for tonight because if this was it, he was sorely disappointed.

The noblemen talked around him with no real regard to his input. If he’d been any other company head, they might have been able to fool him with their chatter. They were very convincing actors, even if it pained him to admit that.

“Mr. Williams, how are the negotiations going with the sugar company?” Beckenshire asked.

Williams grinned widely. “Absolutely splendid! They’ve found a new trade route that will allow deliveries up to two weeks earlier, can you believe it? Our production levels will be able to nearly double with this new development.”

Ciel pushed the food around on his plate. “That’s odd, Mr. Williams. I hadn’t heard anything of that sort about the trade routes.”

Williams faltered for a moment, false smile slipping from his face. He recovered quickly, though, throwing himself back into the lie. “Ah, well, it was a fairly new development, sir. I had thought to inform you but as I knew this dinner was planned, I figured I could tell you now.”

“I see,” Ciel said. He stuffed his mouth with the poached salmon, even more bored than he’d been before. It was fun to see what lies they came up with, but these were such average ones. Nothing Ciel hadn’t heard before.

Sebastian stepped forward to refill their glasses of wine, though notably, he skipped Ciel.

“Butler!” snapped Rinker, “Aren’t you forgetting to fill your master’s cup?”

Sebastian’s eye twitched at the rudeness. “My apologies, sir. But I believe it best to cut off my master from alcohol. He is a growing boy, after all. I’ve prepared him a pleasant tea, instead.”

Rinker smirked at Ciel. “Ah, I forget his age sometimes, he is such a clever businessman.”

Ciel scowled. He could butter Ciel up as much as he wanted, but Ciel knew the truth. Rinker was siphoning funds from the company into his own pocket. He wasn’t even doing it subtly, was funneling money straight from the company accounts into his own. He hadn’t even bothered to set up his account under a pseudonym. How he thought he’d get away with it, Ciel had no idea.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel to place the teacup.

“I’m bored,” Ciel hissed in his ear. “Where is this show you’ve promised me?”

“If you’ll bear with me for a moment more, young master, I think you’ll find it quite amusing.” Sebastian straightened up, a slight smile on his face. Then he spoke to the entire dinner party. “Gentlemen, shall we have a toast? To the success of the Funtom Company!”

Rinker, the over-enthusiastic bastard, raised his glass first. “Yes! Excellent idea! To the Funtom Company!”

The other men followed suit, raising their glasses as well.

Ciel lifted his teacup. “Thank you, everyone. To the success of the Funtom Company, and to you all.”

They drank, then resumed their dinner chatter. It was but a moment later that the main event began.

Rinker was the first to cough, hitting at his chest. “Oh, I’ve got this burning feeling in my stomach. Say, what did the chef put in here? I’ve got an allergy to cashews, you know.”

Then Williams was coughing too. And Beckenshire. And Avigail, silent and stoic, tried to suppress his cough into a handkerchief.

Sebastian stood behind Ciel at the head of the table. He stroked a hand over the boy’s hair. “What do you think, my lord?”

Ciel sipped at his tea. “I think dinner has become much more interesting.”

“What have you done to us?!” Avigail barked, voice rough.

“Only given you your just desserts,” Ciel replied smoothly. “I’ve heard reports of what you’ve been saying, Mr. Avigail. How you think I’m not fit to head this company and you wouldn’t be sad to see me murdered for being the Queen’s guard dog.”

“You bastard!” Beckenshire growled.

“As for you, Beckenshire. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out about the drug business you’ve been running out of my factory? Shameful, really. A man of your standing resorting to crime like that?”

Sebastian leaned down to press a quick kiss to the top of Ciel’s head.

“Rinker,” Ciel said, watching delightedly as he coughed. “I know about your siphoning funds. You must think me a fool with how obvious you were. I may be a child, but I’m not stupid.” He downed the rest of his tea and addressed the last of them. “And you, Mr. Williams. Did you think I wouldn’t notice that you’re trying to substitute our pure cane sugar with fake alternatives? Increasing the quantity of our products means nothing if you sacrifice the quality.”

“What have you done to us?!” Williams demanded. The men had stopped their coughing, but now they all looked seconds away from puking.

“I’ve given you all a generous dose of a hallucinogen,” Sebastian explained, “I’m sure you’ll find the manor looks quite different than you thought. If I were you, I would start running.” He clapped his hands twice and Ciel was finally able to see what he’d been working on all day.

Blood-red banners unfurled from the ceiling, covering the walls in tapestries painted with horrific images. The candles blew out, leaving the room dark save for moonlight spilling in through the windows. Ciel glanced up to where Sebastian was looking down at him, eyes glowing red. Sebastian winked at him.

The noblemen were screaming now, eyes wide as they stared at the room around them.

“I’ll give you gentlemen a head start,” Sebastian said. He pulled off his gloves, nails lengthening and turning to claws. “You have until the count of three. Good luck.”

The noblemen, not being complete idiots, pushed back from the table and ran out of the room. They stumbled over their own feet in their rush to run from the room.

“What have you done to them?” Ciel asked. He let Sebastian lift him from the chair and cradle him in an arm. He rested his head on Sebastian’s chest as the demon began to stride after their panicked guests.

“They are seeing a… different view of the manor. The hallucinogens will alter their view of the decorations I’ve put in place.”

Ciel glanced around at the new decor and a shiver ran down his spine. It was already eerie like this. He couldn’t imagine what it would look like if one’s senses were altered by a drug.

The hallway was decorated the same as the dining room. But now a red rug ran the length of it, splotches on it looking like blood. The pictures had been replaced with more gory imagery.

Ciel didn’t want to admit it, but he was frightened by the images. He turned his face into Sebastian’s chest, avoiding looking at the sight.

“Someone’s hiding in your office, young master. What do you think we should do to him?” Sebastian cradled Ciel’s face with his free hand.

Ciel blinked up at him, then gave a small smile. “Well, we’d be bad hosts if we didn’t give him a show, wouldn’t we?”

Sebastian ran a thumb over Ciel’s bottom lip. “I like the way you think, master.”

Beckenshire was hiding beneath Ciel’s desk, shaking like a leaf. Sebastian dragged him out with his free hand, still cradling Ciel in the other.

“Y- You’re a monster,” Beckenshire stuttered. “Murdering monster. This house is full of blood. Blood and death. Death by the monster”

“Well now, I’m afraid you’re wrong, Mr. Beckenshire. You see, I’m no monster. I’m simply one hell of a butler.” Sebastian slashed Beckenshire’s throat with his nails.

Ciel shuddered, holding onto Sebastian harder. He wasn’t scared. Far from it, actually. Something about the way Sebastian killed was intoxicating. He was ruthless and brutal and it made Ciel’s heart race.

Beckenshire’s body flopped over, blood leaking over the floor.

“Don’t worry, young master. I’ll clean that up later for you.”

“Wasn’t worried,” Ciel breathed.

Sebastian strolled out of the office, blood still dripping from his fingertips. “Where shall we look next?”

Ciel shifted where he was sitting, gripping onto the lapel’s of Sebastian’s coat. “The kitchen, perhaps?”

“Good thinking, my lord.”

Sebastian’s steps were flowing, not creating a bounce at all as Ciel was held against him. He moved with inhuman grace, which wasn’t surprising. The rest of the house matched the disturbing decor of the dining room. But it seemed that the further they got from that room, the darker and creepier the manor became.

Ciel could’ve swore he heard voices. Almost a faint but nagging whispering. It reminded him of his past and he didn’t like the way that made him feel. If he tried to press any closer to Sebastian, he’d end up inside the man’s waistcoat. But nevertheless, he folded himself almost entirely against the butler’s chest.

The kitchen was smoky, though Ciel couldn’t tell if that was due to Sebastian’s decorating or Baldroy’s cooking.

Ciel coughed, agitated by the smoke. “I can’t breathe, Sebastian.”

“My apologies, master. I’ll try to make this quick.”

Williams was hidden in the pantry, wielding a knife in hand. “What are you planning, Ciel?! What kind of sick game is this?”

Sebastian stepped forward. “You’re mistaken, sir. My young master had nothing to do with this. He’s simply here to enjoy the show. Won’t you put on a good show for us, Mr. Williams?”

“What are you talking about?!” Williams demanded. “I’m leaving! Whatever bloody game you’re playing, I’m not going to be a part of it!”

“A bloody game indeed,” Sebastian said. He lifted his bloodied hand and smacked the knife out of Williams’ grasp. Then, in the blink of an eye, he’d stabbed through Williams’ chest with his nails.

Williams gasped, blood spurting from his wound. He lifted a hand weakly to feel at where Sebastian's hand was now inside him. “You- How did you-”

He’d collapsed before he was able to finish the question.

“Two down, two to go.”

Ciel coughed again. “Can we please just get out of here?”

Sebastian nodded once and whisked them away from the smoky kitchen.

Rinker and Avigail had seemingly teamed up. Even in their drugged state, they at least had the common sense to work together. It’d be pointless, though. Sebastian could’ve killed them before they saw him coming. But that wouldn’t be very entertaining and his goal right now was to entertain.

Their footsteps were loud as they ran from Sebastian and Ciel. They were leagues smarter than Bekenshire and Williams had been, running towards the front door instead of hiding within the manor. 

Sebastian took his time chasing them, still on the steps by the time they’d reached the front entrance.

“It’s no use, gentlemen,” he called to them. “Outside those doors, you’ll find hell itself. You might as well give up. Repent for your sins and pray your God forgives you.”

Ciel hit him lightly. “What kind of nonsense are you spouting now?”

Sebastian smirked at him. “I’m only trying to have a little fun, young master. Won’t they make a pitiful picture, begging for salvation?”

Ciel huffed, but he didn’t say anything more.

Rinker and Avigail, not believing a word from the demon’s mouth, threw open the doors. They should've listened to Sebastian. The sky outside was blood red, roiling clouds in the sky, and an inky black fog rolled over the grounds.

“What on Earth?” Ciel asked.

“Simply an illusion, sir.”

“How?”

Sebastian patted his body where he was holding him. “A good magician doesn’t reveal his secrets.”

Ciel pouted, but he didn’t press further. The likely explanation was some sort of demon magic, and he wasn’t much interested in receiving a lecture on how that worked.

The gentlemen screamed at the sight outside, slamming the doors and panting hard.

“You’re a demon!” Rinker screamed. “You’re no boy, you’re a hellspawn.”

Sebastian barked out a laugh, nearly scaring Ciel out of his skin. It wasn’t his usual small chortle, but a full-bodied guffaw.

“My master? A demon?”

That gave Rinker pause and he blinked dumbly.

Sebastian raised his blood-covered hand, nails turned claw again. “That would be quite a sight indeed. If my master were a demon…”

Avigail stood frozen, petrified by the sight of Sebastian’s glowing eyes and bloodied hand. Sebastian used the opportunity to reach over and gouge one of his eyes out. He screamed, the sound echoing through the foyer.

Then the butler reached out, cutting a gash through Rinker’s stomach. His intestines spilled out over the floor and he promptly fainted from the shock. Or the pain. Ciel wasn’t sure which, but he wasn’t concerned with the specifics.

Avigail screamed again, probably wishing Sebastian had gouged both his eyes out so he didn’t have to see that. Sebastian slashed Avigail’s abdomen as well, leaving both men to bleed out.

He carried Ciel away from the scene and back to his bedroom. The room didn’t match the rest of the manor, looking the same as it had that afternoon. Sebastian deposited Ciel on the bed before reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief.

“Did you enjoy the show, young master?” he asked, wiping the blood from his fingers.

“It was disgusting,” Ciel scoffed. Then, with a smile, “I loved it.”

Sebastian threw the dirty cloth into the clothes bin, then turned back to face Ciel. He spared a glance at the boy’s lap. “I can see how much it excited you. You truly are fit to be a demon’s master.”

Ciel crossed his legs, trying to hide the obvious tent in his trousers. “Can you really blame me? The way you killed them was so… enticing.”

“You’re truly sinful, aren’t you, master?” He shed his tailcoat, draping it over a chair in the corner of the room.

“It doesn’t matter how dirty my soul becomes. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it no matter what.”

Sebastian leaned down in front of him, cupping the side of his face in hand. “I think it will be even more divine this way.” He kissed Ciel softly, barely more than a brush of his lips on his young master’s. 

Ciel was having none of that. He grabbed roughly at Sebastian’s shirt, pulling the demon closer and causing them both to topple over onto the bed.

“Touch me, Sebastian.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Sebastian made short work of divesting his master of his clothes. He stared at the boy spread out below him. He reached down, pulling the eyepatch off Ciel’s face.

Ciel blinked, readjusting to using both of his eyes again.

Seeing the mark of their connection stirred something inside of Sebastian. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but now was not the time to address such feelings.

“Would you like to see what I set up for us?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian snapped his fingers and the room transformed. Suddenly, instead of the dark bedroom they’d been in, they were outside. Lush grass and colorful flowers spread around the bed. In fact, the only thing that remained from their bedroom was the bed. Ciel couldn’t see the sun anywhere in the sky, but he felt its warmth on his skin.

“What… is this?” Ciel asked. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look. It looked like just an endless field of grass and wildflowers.

“I know you’re not able to be outside often because of your condition. And that when you do go outside, you can’t stay out for long. So I thought that I would bring the outdoors to you.”

“And what? Make it hard for me to breathe in my own bedroom as well?”

Sebastian smiled. “Your condition shouldn’t be affected, as this is simply an illusion. As for your breathing, my lord… I have other activities planned that will make it hard for you to breathe.” He snapped again and the bed transformed beneath them.

Silk curtains now adorned the bedposts. The mattress was firmer beneath them, but not uncomfortably so. The blanket had disappeared and the sheets were now a dark blue; Ciel’s favorite color.

Sebastian shifted where he was sitting and Ciel watched as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

“Remember this afternoon, when you called for me?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes. When I had to call for you twice, nearly three times.”

“Well, young master, as I said, I was preparing for this moment. You called for me at a most inopportune time.” He pulled his pants down from around his waist and Ciel sucked in a sharp breath.

“Have you been wearing that all day?” He eyed the cock ring nestled at the base of Sebastian’s length.

Sebastian grinned coyly. “Yes, young lord. And not just this.” He grabbed one of Ciel’s hands, leading it underneath him to feel the plug nestled within him.

“Sebastian…” Ciel groaned. “May I? Please?”

“Of course.”

Sebastian spat into his hand, wrapping it around his young master’s cock. He pumped it a few times, using the time to ease the plug out of himself.

He threw the toy to the side, crawling up to position his hips over Ciel’s. He eased down on Ciel’s small member, delighting in the reaction it elicited from his master.

“Sebastian, please-” Ciel reached up a grabby hand and Sebastian took it, intertwining their fingers.

He rose up on his knees before slamming back down. Ciel jerked underneath him, moaning.

Sebastian pinched one of Ciel’s nipples, causing the boy to arch his back. He moaned aloud as Sebastian kept up the rhythm. Ciel’s grip on his hand tightened and he tried his best to keep up with the pace the demon had set.

“Wait, I want to…” Ciel pushed at Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian let himself be moved around until he was laying on his back, a pillow under his head.

Ciel situated himself between his butler’s legs. He pushed at Sebastian’s legs, opening him up for the Earl. His hands were so tiny as he gripped the demon’s hips. He eased back into Sebastian, eyebrows pinching at the sensation.

“Feels so good,” he whined.

Sebastian reached a hand up to brush Ciel’s hair from his face. “Go on, then. Fuck me, master.”

Ciel shuddered, turning and resting his forehead on Sebastian’s knee. He was so small compared to the demon. Sebastian’s bent knee reached the same height as his shoulder when they were positioned like this. He moved, thrusting in a jerky rhythm, chasing his pleasure.

It wasn’t long before he was stuttering in his movements, releasing into Sebastian with a choked cry. Sebastian pushed the hair from the boy’s forehead, watching with rapt attention as his face screwed up in pleasure.

Ciel panted, bracing himself against Sebastian’s thigh. He was flushed a pretty pink from the tips of his ears down to his chest. With a sigh, he pulled out of Sebastian. A tiny trickle of his seed followed. Sebastian reached down, swiping at it. He brought his finger up to his mouth, licking at it.

“Can’t go making more mess now, can we?” he said to Ciel’s questioning look. “I’ve already got enough bodily fluids to clean up with the four gentlemen.” He beckoned to Ciel. “Come here.”

Ciel crawled up over Sebastian’s body. He sat on the demon’s stomach, leaning down so they were pressed chest-to-chest. Sebastian kissed the top of his head, then he let one of his hands drift to the boy’s rear. He must’ve obtained some oil from somewhere because his fingers were slick against Ciel’s skin.

He rubbed a finger over Ciel’s entrance, pressing in delicately. He was so yielding and supple now, subdued by his recent climax.

Ciel jumped a little at the intrusion, but he didn’t protest. He let Sebastian work him open, content to lay there and enjoy the ride. Soon enough, Sebastian felt Ciel’s little cock stirring at the stimulation. He was rocking almost subconsciously, grinding his length against Sebastian’s front while also trying to buck back on the fingers inside him.

Sebastian worked a third finger into the boy, delighting in how he clenched down on the digit. Once he was prepped, Sebastian rolled them over, pressing both of his young master’s legs up towards his shoulders.

Ciel was open and waiting, length twitching against his abdomen as Sebastian eased into him.

“So big,” Ciel groaned. And of course it was. Compared to his tiny frame, Sebastian was practically a giant.

He bottomed out, waiting for his master to adjust to the feeling of being filled.

Ciel wrapped a hand around himself, jerking off slowly. “You’re going to break me.”

“I’ll try my best not to,” Sebastian assured him. He crouched over the boy, kissing him gently as he began to rock into him. He was so beautiful in the false sunlight, his pale skin glowing in a way Sebastian had rarely seen before. His eyes sparkled as tears sprung up in them. He wiped them away with a gentle hand.

Ciel was so tight around him, squeezing down every time Sebastian pulled his hips back like he didn’t want to let go. It was intoxicating, the way his body wrapped around him.

“Sebastian,” Ciel whimpered. He tugged on his length faster, clearly nearing his second climax. Sebastian allowed himself to reach that point too. He had full control of his body, being a demon and all. Usually, he would never come this quickly, but with his master, he’d do anything. The young boy didn’t have the stamina he was used to his partners possessing, but Sebastian didn’t mind. Just being able to do this with Ciel was enough for him.

“I’m going to-” Ciel didn’t get to finish his sentence, moaning long and loud as he shot his release over himself. Sebastian grunted, burying himself inside his young master as he came as well, shooting his load into the deepest parts of the boy.

“Are you alright, master?” he inquired.

Ciel was panting like he’d run a marathon. “I’m okay.”

Sebastian pulled out of him, then laid down on his stomach so he was level with his master’s rear. Cum was already starting to trickle out without Sebastian’s cock plugging Ciel up. He licked over it, cleaning his master of the mess he’d made.

Ciel fisted a hand in Sebastian’s hair, whimpering at the overstimulation.

When Sebastian was done, he situated himself to lay next to Ciel. “Was tonight’s show to your liking, young lord?”

Ciel yawned, stretching out his limbs. “Very much to my liking.”

Sebastian smiled at that. “I’m glad to hear it, my lord.” He pulled Ciel into his chest and, with a snap, the room was returned to the way it’d been.

He pulled the covers over their naked forms, leaning down to give his master one last kiss on the head. Ciel was already starting to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any questions/comments you have below and I will reply!


End file.
